


Ревность

by Anonymous



Category: Bleach
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Шухей заметил, что Куроцучи стал раздражительнее, когда в Готей вернулся Мугурума Кенсей.





	Ревность

В этой комнате Шухей бывал уже много раз, но ему так и не надоело разглядывать склянки всевозможных размеров и причудливые приборы, расставленные на столах. Склянки, наполненные чем-то разноцветным и разнородным, поблёскивали стеклянными боками в тусклом свете лампы. "Пора бы заменить", — сделал себе мысленную пометку Шухей и перевёл взгляд на дальний стол. Там, в одной из склянок, бесновалась белая жижа: пузырилась, самоизвергалась, пыталась вытолкнуть пробку. Когда Шухей подошёл ближе, она совсем сошла с ума — склянка скрипнула о металлический держатель, словно готова была выпрыгнуть и броситься на него.

Шухей опасливо сделал шаг назад и чуть не подпрыгнул. За спиной внезапно раздался знакомый скрипучий голос:

— Интересно? — дыхание коснулось голого плеча, рука сгребла за талию и прижала к чужому телу. Шухей сразу расслабился — без Куроцучи в лаборатории было не по себе.

Жижа в склянке зашипела и начала менять цвет.

— Наверное. 

— Тц. Теперь не могу ответы без конкретики.

— Если бы я знал, что это, было бы интереснее, — Шухей не врал. Он не учёный — неизвестное и неизведанное никогда не интересовало его. И наоборот: уже знакомое хотелось познавать всё больше и больше. Хотелось понять, хотелось подойти ближе, стать ближе. 

Куроцучи разочаровано хмыкнул и отпустил Шухея. Подошёл к одному из шкафов, достал записи, кинул их на стол рядом с "живой" склянкой. Жижа лениво булькнула, полностью становясь чёрной.

— Не расскажите, что это, Куроцучи-сан? — теперь Шухей встал за спиной Куроцучи, положил ладони на его плечи, начал разминать. Даже под тремя слоями одежды — косоде, хаори, лабораторный халат — нельзя было спрятать худобу Куроцучи. Казалось, что у него почти отсутствует жировая прослойка: кости обтягиваются только мышцами и кожей, и, возможно, какой-нибудь модификационной штуковиной. Шухей наверняка не знал, не спрашивал.

— Нет. Всё равно не поймёшь. А я не люблю зря сотрясать воздух. — Куроцучи скинул руки с плеч, как если бы отмахнулся от мухи, и склонился над притихшей жижей. Та была подозрительно спокойной, и — Шухей готов был поспорить — довольно побулькивала.

— Похоже вы не в настроении. Оставлю вас наедине с... — Шухей замялся, не зная, как назвать жижу. Ему однажды влетело за то, что он обозвал что-то тягучее и вонючее хренью. Снова слушать уничижительную лекцию на тему скудоумия не было желания. — Вот с этим вот.

Шухей уже собирался сделать шаг к выходу, но его остановил раздражённый голос.

— Стой на месте. Я тебя не отпускал, Шухей.

Он замер, борясь с собой. Начинать спор не глупо — опасно. Если не физическая расправа, то моральное разложение гарантировано. Куроцучи умело препарировал всё — Шухей убедился и повторять не хотел.

— Вы чем-то недовольны.

Куроцучи подошёл, встал близко, хватая Шухея за волосы и наклоняя. Тот послушно нагнулся, почти сталкиваясь с ним носом. Лицо Куроцучи поплыло, раздваиваясь и смешиваясь в чёрно-белое пятно Роршаха. Раньше Шухей понятия не имел о этих пятнах, но с Куроцучи хочешь не хочешь, а кругозор становится шире.

— Я всегда чем-то недоволен, поры бы привыкнуть.

— Значит, кем-то. Скорее всего, мной.

— Совершенно неправильные выводы, Шухей. — Куроцучи вдруг высунул язык и широко лизнул его щёку. И ещё раз, надавливая сильнее там, где была татуировка. Шухей зажмурился. Это странная ласка смущала. — Я её сведу.

— Что? — Шухей удивлённо раскрыл глаза и дернулся, забыв, что его всё ещё держат. Зашипел сквозь зубы и попытался оторвать пальцы от волос. — Зачем? Я не хочу! Это же...

— Меня она бесит. Я хочу. Я знаю, что это.

Шухей замер. Вот так новость. Слюна на покрасневшей щеке начала испаряться быстрее.

— Куроцучи-сан, пустите.

Куроцучи отпустил его, но тут же взялся на косоде, не позволяя отступить от себя ни на шаг.

— Я её сведу.

— Это обязательно? — вздохнул Шухей. Отказаться от татуировки было сложно, но он и так уже от много отказался, когда переступил порог лаборатории в первый раз.

— Как думаешь, с какой вероятностью Мугурума согласится свести свою?

— Значит, обязательно.

— Именно. — Куроцучи потянул за косоде, и Шухей покорно склонился вновь.


End file.
